Ok Ko Oneshots!
by WeirdlyMemed
Summary: Several Ok Ko oneshots! Nothing more to say! I'm sure you'll understand if you see the chapter titles, Idk.
1. Alt-Ending-for-T-KO's-house

Before you start reading, this was based off, and mostly inspired by, this here animatic.

Now! I hope you all enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I appeared back in my mindscape, where T K.O. pretty much lived, slamming my foot through the small house's door. I was in a fireman's getup, seeing as I could hear the crackles of flame in the small house.

I turned on the hose, and was thrown to the back of the small house, letting some of the pressure go down. But, it didn't go down enough. I bounced all around the house, grunting and groaning, all the while putting out the fire. I flopped on my face when it was over, the hose disappearing from my grip. Soon enough, I paused, and willed my own clothing to come back, along with fixing up my normal hairdo.

After a moment, I looked around, hoping I didn't accidentally hurt T K.O during me putting out the fire.

"...T K.O?" I called out, knowing he should be able to hear me. Besides, he's not normally outside, anyway. "Are you in here...?"

I went just a bit further into the house, before I heard a small sniffle. I turned to find an outcropping of the house that I never really noticed, peeking inside. I saw T K.O hunched up in a dark corner, and I went inside quietly, kneeling beside him.

He glared at me out of the corner of his eyes, the arms around himself suddenly growing a bit tighter.

"What do you want?" He growled, once he managed to keep control of his voice.

"You've been... Quiet lately..." I said, an unnatural and worried frown coming to my face. "And... I-I just wanted to make sure..." My voice wavered, as he started to turn towards me a bit. Without warning, I launched into him, hugging him tightly.

His body felt tense, and it seemed like he was going to shove me off. T K.O was still tense, but he turned fully in my arms, and laid his head on my chest, a few more shudders going through him. He laid in my lap, somewhat, his head moving up to my shoulder, as I started to pet his spiky hair down. His breathing wasn't so labored anymore, and he wasn't trying to fight me, so that made me feel a bit better. There were eyeliner marks still running down his cheeks, too, but I'd take care of that later, too. I gave a small smile, my own eyes tearing up.

We stayed like this for a while, before T K.O finally spoke up.

"...Thanks." He mumbled out, "Thanks for... Coming..." And even if he tried to hide it from me, he sniffled and rubbed the bottom of his nose.

Another genuine smile from me, and a nod. "Of course, Grumpo! Y'know, even if you, _are_ an 'evil' me', you're still me! I didn't want you to be alone with whatever you were suffering with."

He looked back up at me, confused hope in his dark purple eyes. Though, he did look away after a moment with a hissed, "Whatever."

I giggled a bit, patting his fluffy head, glad he was somewhat cheered up now. "You know you appreciate all the things I do for you!" I poked his cheek, as he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it scrub." He in turn poked my chest, chuckling a bit himself.

The two of us were smiling, whether it were me and my relaxed smile, or T K.O and his relieved smile, the weight on my chest suddenly felt lighter. I cheered up my alter-ego! I silently cheered in my head, since it was something that a real hero would do; cheer someone up!

From now on, I planned to visit T K.O if he ever needed me, or at least every other night, if I can get to my mindscape by then. But then, I remembered something.

"Oh, hey, T K.O! You never really explained why you were so down in the dumps." I mentioned, and looked down at him.

His smile had disappeared, and he looked away with a scowl. "The moment's passed, K.O. You don't need to know everything that goes on with me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to know." I shrugged after a moment, sighing. "You know, in case it happens again?"

T K.O was silent once more, before he pushed away from me, but not roughly. "Look, can we leave it for now? I... I don't really feel like talking." He stood up, and I followed him back into the living room, watching him hop back into his bean bag that I thought up for him.

I stayed standing, watching him put in _Chip Adventure Battle 2,_ and boot it up for one player, getting ready for me to leave.

"You... Probably have to go back to 'reality', or whatever now, right?" He mumbled, looking up at me for a second.

I bit my lip, before hopping into my own beanbag, picking up the second controller.

"Nah, I'm sure It'll be fine if I'm here for a little while longer." I smiled, letting out a laugh. "Besides, I haven't really played with you like this, I've missed this."

T K.O didn't look over, but I knew for sure he was happy, even with that evil looking smirk on his face. "Oh yeah? Well, I hope you're ready to get your butt beat by me, the best gamer of all~"

I grinned, selecting the Player Two button. "Really? I can best you any day!"

We both laughed, and started up the game.

"Aw come on, we're on the same side, why are you trying to attack me?!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so _slow_-"

"I could catch up if you weren't always running ahead!"

The banter continued from there, as they both played the night away, a content smile on K.O's face as he was asleep the rest of the night.


	2. Alt-End-for-T-KO-Rules

I just sat back down in my bean bag, and picked up my controller for what could have been only a second, before I heard that faker of mine teleport in behind me. He'd been gone for a bit, sorting things out with our mom, and trying to fix up my mess that I made of our house. With a smirk, I turned around slightly to look at him, as well as a small chuckle.

"Well~ Guess everything worked out, huh?" I asked, focusing back on my game. I wasn't too worried when he stayed silent, but when he did in fact speak, I felt a chill head down my back.

"Hey. T K.O. Come with me." An elevator appeared, with up and down buttons on the side, as I looked back at K.O. What the heck could he want?

"Psh, sure. What for?" I rose an eyebrow, walking with him into the elevator. He stayed quiet, again. I frowned, watching the doors close.

"Scrub, I asked you a question." I growled, feeling the elevator lurch as we started to head down. Again, no answer. I rolled my eyes, before leaning against the wall of the elevator, watching him, with a twinge of curiosity. He was being too quiet, and too... What was the word? Ghostly. Finally though, that idiot opened his mouth to speak.

"...T K.O. I'm disappointed in you. I thought I could *trust* you." I looked up, almost suprised at the anger in his voice. I didn't think he was capable of it.

"...Guess all that trust went to waste." He muttered, cryptically. I frowned, now more confused than ever.

The elevator dinged, bringing my attention to the door as it opened.

"Well, we're here. This, is my subconcious." K.O said, and just as I was about to scoff, added, "It's where I take anything I don't want to remember."

My eyes widened, as I backed up from the edge, before his hand suddenly slammed into my back. I stumbled forward, rolling once on the ground. I looked up quickly, shaking the hair out of my eyes.

"So..." K.O said with a sinister smile. "Welcome home, T K.O." As if to add fire to the burning pot, he tossed a cookie in front of me, just as the doors to the elevator closed.

I was speechless, feeling lonlier and lonlier the further that golden elevator got. My breathing became labored, and I held my now screaming head. I was growling, and grunting, still trying to wrap my head around what happened, and when I did, something broke inside.

I finally felt something other than rage, and lonliness.

**_Fear_**.

And with the last bit of rationality I had, I screeched the longest word, for the longest time.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

I fell to my hands and knees, sobbing.

I always knew my time in K.O's head, in his world, was limited.

This _was_ only the final nail in my coffin, anyway.

"I'm home," I sobbed, maniacly laughing. "I'm home..."


	3. Heck

I forgot to put the stupid link into the chapter, so this is for the T.Ko's house one. Sorry that this is kinfa out of order, but do I care? Not really.

At least I'll fix it somewhat? Idk.

And, if the link disappears again-

The thing is

"Fireman" [OK K.O.] - For Ciel

By

Expect Nothing

There! That wasn't so hard-


	4. Let's get shadowy prediction

What if during "Let's get Shadowy" Ko has to go down to get TKO to help fight off Shadowy figure, and that Tkos the unlikely ally? That's my best bet, y'know.

So, why not have a small drabble between the two kiddos and getting Tko to cooperate after so long, or however long it is/will have been?

I'm having it be like a week, but then again, people can still go crazy after that long alone. But I'm just having the boyo be a bit depresso wheee,

Hope you enjoy!!

~~~~

Ko's Pov

Well, this was it. I had never forgotten. I hoped to, at least. But, it really had been only a week, or two, and T K.O. was still in my subconscious. I barely stopped him from coming back out, after finding out an enemy, a villain, really, was really just my dad. What if that's why T K.O was a part of me? And what if Shadowy figure really is just Professor Venomous! That could explain why he's always happy whenever me and T K.O fought against him, and won.

I let out a sigh, walking back through the artificial door, into the house. Once I was in, the door disappeared and the elevator returned once more. I felt anxious to do this again. Going down there always made me afraid of what I would find, of what I forgot. But, T K.O was pretty fresh down there, seeing as I could still remember all he did to mess up everything I did for him. Soon enough, I gathered up my courage, and entered the open elevator, selecting the bottom-most button, watching the doors slowly close me in.

T K.O's pov

I had been moving a lot. Looking around. Running, even. Just to see if there was a way out. I could hear everything that was going on, but I couldn't see. Well, if I went as far to the front of his self conscious as I could go, then I could just barely make out what K.O was seeing. I just barely had the chance to get out of this damn place, when I heard that Venomous was my dad. It was no wonder, seeing as people, and K.O himself, shunned me for being 'bad'. Turns out, I was destined to be a villain afterall.

The cookie was still where it was tossed at me, with a few nibbles here and there. I was trying to conserve it, seeing as, if I didn't have anything to eat, I probably would have disappeared. And ever since I've been thrown in here, I've felt numb to a lot of things. My nails were long enough that I tested out some cuts on my arms, and I never felt the sting of them cutting into my flesh. It wasn't satisfying, but I knew better than to fall for dissatisfaction. I can make it out of here. I just need to find-

Suddenly, a small whirring noise caught my attention, and I looked up. My breath caught in my throat, seeing the golden elevator start its descent towards the 'floor'. I stumbled as I backed up from it, as tears tried to escape my eyes. That feeling came back again. Fear.

And this time, I couldn't escape it to get away from the opening elevator doors. My eyes widened, seeing K.O. He… Looked guilty?

I growled, my stance one of defense. I needed to get to that elevator and escape this stupid place.

"What? You here to laugh in my face how you got rid of me?! Put me back in another cage in here to keep me restrained?!" I snarled, my hair fluffed up, as if it would help me look bigger.

"...No, T K.O." He sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Look, I… I really shouldn't have put you down here. It was a bad idea, on my part."

I blinked, still fearful and confused.

"Then why are you here?!"

"This is a really bad excuse, but I need you-"

"THEN WHY DID YOU THROW ME AWAY LIKE TRASH?! HUH?! If you needed me, why…?" My voice lowered, as tears started to run down my cheeks once more. "Why come back to me…?"

K.O's face looked more and more guilty the more I spoke, as I shuddered and fell to my hands and knees. I sobbed, before hearing his feet patting up to me.

"...Because I forgot how much you meant to me."

I looked up in surprise, seeing through my tears. He knelt in front of me, looking saddened.

"And, most importantly, because… I really shouldn't have put you down here, and I really shouldn't have been so heartless. You just wanted freedom from my head, and it drove you nuts, right?" I nodded after a moment, looking away.

"So, I'm really sorry, Grumpo…" He mentioned, pulling me into a hug. I really wanted to push him away, but I hated being here. I let him hug me, as I looked over his shoulder solemnly.

"...I'm not gonna forgive you just yet, you faker. You lied to me, before. I still hate you." I huffed, pushing him away when the hug got too long.

His face was a mixture of hesitance and guilt, and he nodded to show he understood. "Yeah… I-I guess I did. 'No takeback's. Was that the promise we wouldn't abandon eachother?"

I nodded, frowning. "And you went behind my back, and never let me out when I needed to get the heck outta here."

"Sorry…" K.O said, before he pulled me up to my feet. "I just don't deal with stuff like this well…" He went quiet again. Though his arm was still around my shoulders. I didn't mind. It… Actually felt warm and welcoming in this dark and cold place. We headed towards the elevator, and he kicked the cookie out of the way, as he hefted me up to the ledge of the elevator. And instead of me just leaving, like I planned to do originally, I actually pulled him up with me. I was going soft for this loser, and I knew there wasn't a way to not be happy to be with him.

"Thanks, T K.O." He smiled, pressing the top most button, to head back up to my house. The doors closed once more, keeping me safe, and away from K.O's subconscious.

I smiled slightly, just leaning on the wall as we went up.

"I know I keep saying sorry-"

"You can just shut up. I don't need your own pity for what you did. I honestly don't care as long as you don't keep me cooped up anywhere, anymore." I growled, my neutral mood dampened with anger.

"Y-yeah, I know." K.O. sighed, leaning into me. "I just… Hope you'll forgive me soon…"

"Sure…" I mumbled, watching the doors open with a ding. "But, now that we're here…" I faced him, another frown on my face. "You're pretty much just gonna leave again. I wanna be alone, right now. Even if I was just alone for like, a week."

"Okay. But I'm staying here with you. Most people don't want to be 'alone', after isolation. So, maybe I can just sit on your bed, while you do… Whatever…?" K.O offered, shrugging with a nervous smile. I rolled my eyes, heading inside and flopping onto my bed horizontally, as he sat next to me at the edge of the bed. I didn't feel like telling him to leave again, so I just let him stay.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling him shuffle up next to me, laying down with me.

This was gonna be another long night. But… as long as he stayed that way, near me… I'd be alright.

With a smile, I drifted off to sleep, finally relaxing.

'I'm home, again.' I thought, feeling him nuzzle into my side. 'I'm home.'


	5. Carl-Spoilers!

Do not read if you want to be spoiled what pretty much happens jdjdbdnd

~~~~~~

K.O's POV

Everything is my fault.

T K.O is my fault, since I actually listened to Shadowy Figure about letting my anger take over.

Being with my dad for the weekend was the result of a lot of bad things happening.

We had found… My dad's old lair…

And then I got out of his car on the highway, though I'm a little glad it was close enough to both Boxmore and the Bodega that I didn't need to walk forever.

I had tears in my eyes, and I didn't wanna rub them away. They'd only be back. Like T K.O and Shadowy.

I stopped after a moment, a shuddering breath escaping me. Again, it was all my fault. If only I hadn't asked to stay the weekend at Boxmore with Venemous… I fell to my knees, starting to cry harder. I didn't want to be here anymore. I could take a break in my mindscape, where I used to be able to see T K.O, before I banished him to my subconscious. Yeah, like being anywhere helped me right now. All the places I could go, reminding me of my mistakes, would just suck.

So I can't call Rad or Enid. I wouldn't be able to face them. I can't call Mommy, or Mr. Gar, they'll be too overprotective, and keep me away from my dad… It looks like I can't call anyone… I cried harder, doing my best to stay quiet, before I reappeared in my mindscape, rubbing my eyes of their tears. Thankfully, I was all alo-

"This really _is _all your fault, isn't it, you idiot." A familiar voice snarled, and I nodded, though I don't know why.

"And you came running back here, to your little mind, to escape it all?" Another nod.

"W-who are you?" I asked after a moment, mad at myself for having such a shaky voice. There was a laugh, and it echoed around my skull, and I put my hands over my ears as it got louder and louder. "S-STOP IT! Why are you doing this!?" I shouted, the laughter dying down.

"Oh, wittle ol' me~?" The voice became bitersweet, edging on condescending and carelessness. "I'm just a fwiend you didn't wanna see anymore~ And you got rid of me…" The voice became gravelly, almost like-

"T K.O!! How are you back?!" I yelled, looking around in horror. I backed up, my breathing quick and heavy. He couldn't be back, he just couldn't be-

I bumped into his chest, and I looked up, barely containing a scream.

"Boo~" he purred, before grabbing the edge of my shirt and throwing me down. I cried out, my back feeling broken, but I knew it wasn't. "You know, you shouldn't have tried to throw me away, like some stupid broken ass toy. I'll only come back stronger!!" he snarled.

"Look, I'm sorry!! I didn't know what to do! I thought-"

"WELL YOU THOUGHT WRONG! You'll never do anything right, seeing as I'm _back_." He hissed, pushing my chest down with his foot, causing my breathing to worsen. "Especially since Shadowy Figure was our dad, and you were too dumb to realize it. The clues were all _there_!" He gripped the edges of my shirt once more, holding me up closer to his face.

"And guess what?"

"W-what?"

"_I'm going to get rid of him all by myself_."

Without a moment to waste, he kicked me in the stomach, sending me into the open elevator just off to the side, as it closed me in.

"W-wait- No! Can't we form P K.O!? Defeat him together?! That's what we promised-!"

"_You _broke our promise when you threw me down in your damn subconscious! I don't care about it now." He growled on the other side. Just another second later, and I felt gravity lurch, my small body hitting the ceiling as he punched the elevator back down into the subconscious. I couldn't call it mine now, anymore, could I? I cried out once more, feeling it hit the bottom, my body falling with it.

I crawled to the back of the small elevator, trembling. I didn't want to go out, I could already hear distorted voices, and sounds that I thought I had gotten rid of. Apparently not. I screamed, sobbing harder. This was unfair.

"I'm sorry, T K.O! I'm sorry!" I cried, hiccuping, and choking on my tears. I knew he couldn't hear me. But I still cried. I couldn't control the elevator anymore, and I didn't think I had enough power to punch this elevator back up into the mindscape. I was trapped. Utterly, and hopelessly trapped. I remember how I told him, how this would be his new home. Guess it was now mine.

I couldn't find it in me to laugh about the irony. Before long, though, my tears ran dry. I was quiet, and shaking a bit from the chilly air down here. My eyes were blank, and I sat with an emotionless look on my face. I curled up, face in my hands, finally feeling alone for once.

It's what I deserved, anyway.

Isolation.

I smiled brokenly.

"This is where I belong…" I choked out, before my smile vanished. "... Because I deserve nothing."

~~~~~~~~

(agsjhs because I love torturing my children for no reason)


End file.
